Maybe A Puppy?
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Two small words will change their lives forever.


_**A/N; Thought I'd write a SwanQueen Song-Fic, Spur of the moment, I've not spell checked yet, and I just had the thought as one of my favourite songs came on my iPad. Don't you just love when you're doing nothing but listening to music and get an inspiration to write…**_

_**Hopefully you enjoy.**_

_Hey guy's this is the writer's friend, she's kind of unavailable right now, asked me t post this, she said she would update asap. Her words were "Hope this is enough for those amazing people." she'll update her other stories within the next few days for you she hopes._

* * *

_I'll Get It, If You Need It._

_I'll Search, If You Can't See It._

_You're Thirsty, I'll Be Rain._

_You Get Hurt, I'll Take Your Pain._

_I Know You Don't Believe It.  
But I Said It, And I Still Mean It._

_When You Heard What I Told You._

_When You Get Worried, I'll Be Your Soldier._

_My Aim Is So True._

_I Want To Show You._

_I'll Try Forever._

_I'm Never Gonna Say "Surrender."_

* * *

Staring at the digitalized clock on the bedside table, candles lit emitting a light angel-like glow around the dark room, as Emma stepped outside the door, she looked down the stairs as small tea-light candles lit up the stairway. _"Ten More Minutes." _Emma thought as she scattered rose petals down the stairs, right to the front door.

Emma's phone buzzed and she groaned, hoping it wasn't another 'good luck' from someone. Everyone knew what she was about to do, except Regina.

Those agonizing ten minutes later, Emma heard the familiar sound of Regina's Mercedes pulling up the driveway.

Taking a deep breath, Emma prepared herself. "Honey, I'm-"

Regina stopped as she looked at the flower petals scattered all over the floor. The candles lighting up the front foyer and up the stairs.

"Finally home." Emma finished for her girlfriend. "Happy two year, anniversary. Regina." Emma said softly as she stepped closer to her at the moment girlfriend.

"Emma." Regina said softly, taking in her surroundings before her eyes drifted back to the blue-green orbs she's grown to love.

"Wait, I-I want to show you something." Emma smiled, taking her lovers hand in her own, leading her up the steps. With a flick of her wrist, Regina put the candles out on her way to the room, where she was stopped just outside the door.

Glancing at the blonde, Regina pulled her close and kissed her. "Hi."

Emma smiled at the late hello, before kissing Regina back happily and opened the door.

Regina gasped at the candles lit around the room and the soft melody of 'Soldier' by Gavin DeGraw.

"What we first danced too." Regina said, remembering the night as if it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Emma, have you seen my shoes?" Henry asked. "Never mind!" Was called a second later to the blonde._

_It was a few days after Emma had moved in on their three week anniversary, Emma and Regina couldn't stay away from each other long enough to bother sleeping apart, so, Emma moved into the mansion._

"_Bye Emma, Bye Mum!" Henry called as the front door slammed shut behind him._

_Emma looked up from her laptop over to Regina who was cooking dinner for the two of them, she searched through her iTunes then pulled the earphones out of the audio-jack and pressed play as she walked up behind Regina who was chopping vegetables and pulled her close, humming along to the song._

"_Dance with me." Emma whispered as she turned Regina and kissed her gently, their bodies melding together as they swayed to the beat, Regina's arms around Emma neck, Emma's arms wrapped firmly around Regina's waist._

* * *

_Dinner was rather late that night after the song finished, they shared a few soft kisses and barely made it too the bedroom in time before they were both naked, releasing moans of need, lust and love for each other._

* * *

"Regina, I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but everytime I get the chance, I lose my words. When you tell me you love me, my heart races, and I get butterflies. When you Kiss me, I feel like my breath gets taken from me each time. When you hold me and never release me until you absolutely _HAVE _too, my heart slows, relishing in the moment." Emma said seriously as she guided Regina to the bed allowing her to sit.

"What I'm trying to say is, Regina, I love you, more then words can explain, you make my heart race. I love that you know how to make me happy, how to make me feel needed, you know?" Regina gave a simple nod to the blonde's confession, and was about to say something, but Emma kept talking. "You just know when I want to be held, when I need something, you just know and you're there for me. You're always there. You always help me, you know just how to make me smile when I want to cry, and how to laugh when I feel miserable."

Emma took a breath and was about to speak again before Regina's lips cut her off in a soft happy kiss. "I love you too." Regina whispered, her own heart pounding heavily in her chest as she got a feeling of where this was about to go.

"What I'm trying to say is.." Emma saw the serious expression on Regina's face and decided to tease her just a little bit longer. "..Can we get a puppy, make our family complete?" Emma asked, her face forming into the full-on puppy eyes, with pout, hoping to convince Regina that's what she wanted to ask all along.

Regina frowned, then looked at her girlfriend confused. "All this, was meaning to ask, if you could have a puppy?"

"We, if _WE_, could have a puppy." Emma nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Of course, Dear." Regina nodded hoping not to look hurt as she steeled her emotions and leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Emma smiled & jumped up, pinning Regina to the bed, kissing her passionately. Then she said it. She whispered against Regina's lips, Two small, but meaningful words.

"Marry Me."

Regina looked at her, then nodded, tears forming to her eyes as she kissed Emma again.

Emma deepened the kiss, reaching into her pocket, hopefully distracting Regina enough with the kiss as she took the ring-box from her pocket, opening it carefully, taking the ring out as she grabbed Regina's left hand with her free hand then pinned it above the brunette's head. Sliding the ring into it's rightful place.

Regina pulled free from the kiss and looked at her hand, at the ring and she smiled, pulling Emma into another passion filled kiss.

* * *

_**A/N; Hope you enjoyed, this was a one-shot, please review. **_


End file.
